A wireless device may have one physical interface (PHY) that serves multiple virtual MACs. Time on the PHY may be divided equally among the virtual MACs to allow each virtual MAC to access the PHY. If one of the virtual MACs has a greater need for communications bandwidth than others, overall communications throughput may suffer.